


Show me your teeth

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, They’re lesbians Harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #8: TeethCor got in a fight and now Sansa and her are waiting on the curb to be picked up.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Show me your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> So Cor is female because October 8th is lesbian day. So here, have some soft lesbians.

Outside the club the bass was muffled and not so ear aching. It was late into the night, to the point only couple of cars pass at the time. The air was a subtle chill, and the cold concrete curb was seeping past her skirt to her skin. Her boots crunched against the gravel as she shifted in place, holding the tissue up to her girlfriend’s nose.

“It’s not really the nose that’s the big deal, Sansa.” Cor said, her voice nasally. She then leaned forward between her black jean-clad legs and spat out a wad of blood. “It’s my mouth.”

Sansa huffed and retracted her hand, and began to fumble through her purse for more tissues. Handing the clean ones to Cor, who balled it up and stuffed it in her mouth, Sansa dryly replied, “What the big deal was, is that you’ve lost your _tooth_.”

Words a bit distorted with the tissue, Cor huffed a laugh, “Yeah, the fucker landed a good hit. I was distracted.”

Frowning, Sansa’s hand comes up to brush at the forming bruise on her girlfriend’s jaw, “You _never_ get distracted.”

There is a pause, and Sansa watches as Cor gets shifting eyed, before admitting sheepishly, “You looked pretty in the lights.”

Smacking a hand to her face, Sansa groans, exasperated. “ _Cor_. You had plenty of time to get used to that, we were there for awhile.”

Cor then leaned over and rested her head on Sansa’s shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. “I will never be used to your beauty.”

They fell into silence again, and Sansa ran her fingers through Cor’s short hair. She must be warmer than Sansa, with her leather coat. Meanwhile, Sansa is in a short skirt, long-sleeved crop-top and a cardigan.She loves the thing, but it does _not_ keep the late night summer air out at all.

They were an interesting pair of opposites. With Cor verging on punk/grunge, without all the makeup, and dressed head to toe in black, she cut a mean looking figure. Her parents had been shocked and almost disapproving, until they realised that Cor was a hella softy under all the leather and frowning.

And then Sansa, with her pastel palette of clothes, Cor’s adopted father’s were thrilled at meeting her, hoping she would stop, and Sansa quotes, ‘ _Cor being a little shithead_ ’. Evidence tonight proved otherwise.

It was a simple night out, and they had fun drinking and dancing together, though it took ages for her to cajole Cor to the dance floor. And then when they took a breather, Cor went up for some drinks and some frat boys came swarming to Sansa.

She tried to valiantly, politely, get them to leave, not wanting to start a fight, because with Cor, a fight was _inevitable_.

Which is how they were here. Cor won, of course, and the three guys were passed out on the club floor waiting for either a friend to pick them up or an ambulance. Cor and Sansa were kicked out of the club. Well, Cor was, Sansa followed dutifully.

Altogether though, it wasn’t a bad night, except Cor lost a tooth. She was holding it in one hand, and Sansa was exasperated by her insistency to keep it. “Cor, it’s a molar. And it’s not in your mouth anymore, you _don’t_ need it.”

Incredulous, Cor blinks and draws out, “ _Uhh_ , yeah I do. Got to keep it away from the fae. Them bitches be taking that shit to control you.” She nodded solemnly and Sansa looked back, unimpressed.

“Cor, you’ve just spat out at least 3 tablespoons of blood on the street, they can use _that_ against you.”

Frowning, Cor considered it before nodding. “Fair. Still keeping it though.”

Throwing up her hands in frustration, Sansa conceded. “Fine! When does your dad get here?”

Cor fumbled for her phone in her jacket pocket, and takes a look. The white light screen had her blinking, trying to adjust, before reading the last text message. “Gil said on his way like, ten minutes ago, so maybe in a few more minutes?” Cor estimated.

Sansa sighed in relief, “Good, I’m freezing.” And her body decided to show exactly how cold her was by the massive shiver that ran through her.

Cor looked startled and concerned,“What? _Babe,_ why didn’t you _say_ anything!?”

Cor then proceeded to strip out of her leather jacket, also in a long-sleeved top, though not cropped like her’s, and laid the jacket around Sansa’s shoulders. The cardigan was too bulky for her to wear with the jacket, so she ends up laying the cardigan over Cor’s shoulder, not wanting her to get cold either. The leather was warm and smells of Cor, and it’s the most fantastic thing she’s ever worn.

Because of their two _very_ different styles, they rarely share clothes, so Sansa was taking the time to enjoy this opportunity.

Fondly, Cor rolled her eyes, “Babe, I’m fine. I’m still warm from the fight.” She tried to assure her but Sansa wouldn’t have it.

“You have also lost blood, wear it please.” Sansa insisted.

Smirking, Cor threaded her arms through the cardigan, “Didn’t know you were studying to be a doctor.” Cor snarked.

Sansa glared, “You’ve gotten into enough fights that I know the symptoms of blood loss, _thank you very much._ ” She stated primly, looking away from Cor.

There was a tense silence before Cor’s arms wrapped around Sansa. Pressing a kiss into her hair, she mumbled, “I’m _sorry_ Sansa. I really do try.”

And Sansa sighed, because Cor does. It’s not her fault people are assholes, and Cor feels the moral obligation to meet their face with her fist. At times, Sansa even finds it very attractive, but she just lost a _tooth_!

Sansa snuggled into Cor’s arms, and they continue to wait a few more minutes before a vehiclecomes and slowed to a stop in front of them. Looking up, she recognised it as Cor’s dad’s old truck. Helping her stand, Cor moved around the passenger side, and slide on over to the middle seat. Sansa climbed in last, slamming the door behind her.

The interior was warm, and Sansa sighed in relief, as her bones were practically shivering outside. Leaning over she chirpped, “Hey, Gil! Thank you for the ride.”

The older man smiled back, “Hello Sansa. I’m glad to see you uninjured.”

Offended, Cor exclaims, “ _Hey_! What about me!?” She makes a gesture to her face, and Gil stared back blankly.

“What _about_ you?” He deadpanned, “A bloody nose isn’t an uncommon occurrence for you.”

“I’ve lost a tooth!” Cor crowed triumphantly and holds up for him to see. Gil just lets out a long suffering sigh and thumped his head onto the wheel. He mutters something like ‘ _Ardyn will be pleased_ ’, before putting the truck into gear and started to drive again.

Ardyn, Gil’s husband and Cor’s other dad, was a strange man, very quirky. And unironically believes in myths and legends, and likes weird and creepy shit. So Cor and him get on like a house on fire.

Sansa smiled, content to listen to them bicker. Leaning her head against Cor’s shoulder, she allows herself to be lulled into a short nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Cor is on the butch end of the scale and Sansa is V. Femme. gil and ardyn and happily married and adopted Cor when she was like 12 and in the foster system. 
> 
> Sansa and her are like, 18 and in england, as it’s legal to drink at that age.


End file.
